Genie AU
by Talesoftwofairies
Summary: Lucy is an archaeologist and finally discovers what she has been searching for for so long, the lamp from the Legends of Fiore. However, she doesn't realize are that some myths are not as fictional as they are made out to be.


_Shelbi's note: I might want to expand this later on, like imagine Natsu trying to figure out technology and Lucy just face palming at his stupidity, or him getting sad that there is no magic or dragons anymore and he feels lost and alone except Lucy is there, which makes it bearable and just them going on adventures trying to figure out where the magic went... Sorry, this just sounded really cute in my head._

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima._

* * *

><p>She found it. She found <em>it!<em>

Granted, she had fallen into what looks like tomb with no perceivable way out, but she found it!

"AHA!" She jumped into the air.

Finally, after years of researching and traveling and turning up dead end clues it was finally in her hands. She couldn't quite believe it.

The famous lost genie lamp from the Legends of Fiore.

She marveled at its simple beauty but felt a twinge of sadness in her heart. She had dedicated so much of her life to finding this and now here it was. What was she going to do now?

The lamp felt oddly powerful, though it was nothing more than ancient artifact lost in time. Still, she swore she could feel energy thrumming through it.

She studied it's gold moldings and intricate carvings painted in a blood red.

"What's this?" She questioned.

It was still sandy and dusty after being locked in this cavern for so long but she could faintly make out delicate inscriptions encircling around the lid.

She squinted her eyes and brought the lamp closer to her face but it was too dirty to read.

She peeked around her. Ok, so she was a archeologist but she didn't bring her tools so she really shouldn't try to clean this lamp without the proper materials.

She glared at the lamp as if willing it to clean itself. Nothing happened.

Lucy shrugged and let her curiosity get the better of her. She grabbed the end of her shirt and rubbed the lamp.

She peered at it the lamp again.

"I still can't make it out…WHA!" The lamp suddenly started to vibrate. She dropped the lamp and it clattered to ground opening the lid. Smoke poured out of the top and draped the floor.

The smoke suddenly pulled together and swirled into a column before disappearing. Sprawled on the floor where the smoke had disappeared was pink haired boy.

"OW!" He rubbed his head then whipped around to her direction. He looked about her age and was wearing a black and gold vest and those silly puffy pants from the ancient days that Lucy never really understood how they came into fashion. Sure they were practical but at what cost? Their dignity?

He was frowning at her. "You dropped me!"

Lucy jumped back startled. "What?! Who are you? Where did you come from?" Though Lucy had a suspicion she didn't dare voice it out loud.

Myths were not real.

The boy stood up and stretched his arms over head. "Where do you think?" He dropped his arms and made a move to go and grab the lamp that lay forgotten on the floor but winced and grabbed his neck.

"Ugh 2,000 years in a lamp can really give you a crick in the neck. Especially after you dropped me."

Lucy frowned, she did not enjoy being berated by a weird pink haired boy. "I didn't mean too! The lamp was started moving and it freaked me out!" She cried.

"Yeah, yeah ,whatever." He waved his hand dismissively before bending over and picking up the lamp.

Suddenly, a giant grin spread on his face.

"Wait I'm free! AHA! Oh well kind of free." He glanced over at Lucy and marched up to her and thrust the lamp into her hands. "Natsu Dragneel at your service, master!"

"Ma-master?"

"Yeah, you freed me right? Granted a bit roughly but still! I'm suppose to grant you three wishes so make them good!"

Lucy stood in shock. She looked at the lamp in her hands bewildered. All those myths about genies had been real?

Lucy fell to the floor, overwhelmed.

What else had been real? What else had been lost in time? Three wishes? She had the power to ask for anything she wanted? This was too much.

She flinched backward when someone poked her head.

"Hey you still there?" The genie, Natsu she noted, asked. She pushed him away from her. He stood back and crossed his arms.

"Just a bit overwhelmed is all. I didn't think genies were real."

"Of course we're real! Haven't you heard all the stories? Fire beings with unbelievably awesome power, roaming the landscape looking for adventure and dragons to fight!"

This was all so much. She shook her head. "Dragons were real too?"

"Yeah, dragons are real! Seriously where have you been?" He questioned.

Lucy's head swirled with all the possibilities Natsu spoke of. All the magic that the world once had, where did it go?

She had to find out. Shel felt re-energized because just like that she had found her new mission.

She smiled, but it melted as quickly as it came. How was she going to get out of here? She had fallen down a shaft and she had no materials to climb out. She looked at Natsu who was watching her questionably.

"What? Did you figure out your first wish?"

She didn't want to waste her fist wish on something stupid like getting out of this cave.

A lightbulb went off in her head. She smile mischievously.

"Hey, Natsu right?"

"Yeah."

"So you've been out of commission for a long time and a lot of things have changed in the world. In fact there isn't magic in the world now."

His face scrunched up in confusion. "That's impossible."

"But it's true. There's no magic or dragons-"

"THERE'S NO DRAGONS?!" He yelled.

"Nope, none."

He shook his head violently. "That can't be true. Dragons are too strong, they can't be extinct!"

"But it is, and so I don't really believe you when you say you have magic."

Natsu looked at her shocked and offended. "I have incredible magic! And there are dragons left! There has to be!"

"Yeah, uh huh, I'm sure." She waved her hand disbelievingly at him and watched as his brow furrowed in anger. "Anyway, I would love to show you and even help you find where the dragons are, but we're kind of stuck in this hole and I don't think your "magic" is powerful enough to-"

"I'm plenty powerful!"

Lucy smiled. "Prove it!"

"Fine!" He yelled. He glanced around and looked up. "Yeah, ok, let me just…hmmm", he stroked his chin in thought.

Lucy stayed sitting and watched as he stood there thinking.

"What's taking so long? I thought you had "unbelievably awesome power"" She mocked.

Without taking his eyes off of the sky he answered,"I do, just in combat magic this stuff is new to me so bare with me."

Lucy reeled back. "Bare with you… You don't know what your doing!?"

"Can't be hard. I'll figure it out." he said while still looking up. He snapped his fingers. "Got it! We just have to fly straight up!" He ran over to Lucy and snatched the lamp away.

He flung open the top. "HAPPY! WAKE UP! I NEED YOU!" He yelled into the lamp.

Lucy stood up and tried to peer into his lamp. "What are you doing?"

"Calling my friend to give us a lift." He smiled.

A friend? She started to fantasize about what new creature was about to be revealed. Smoke started exiting the top of the lamp causing Lucy to step back. With a POP a new creature formed before her eyes.

"It's a flying blue cat." She deadpanned.

Natsu grinned like a madman. "Yeah! This is Happy!"

The weird blue cat with wings was rubbed his eyes with his paws. "Ugh Natsu, I wasn't done dreaming about fish."

Lucy jumped back and put her arms in front of her. "It talks!" She yelped.

"Yo, Happy! Can you give us a lift out of here?"

Happy glanced at Lucy. "Will your new master give me a fish?"

Natsu turned to Lucy. "Will you get him a fish?"

Lucy, still too stunned by the fact that there was a flying blue cat in front of her, nodded mutely.

"Awesome! Ok, hold onto my lamp!" He pushed his lamp back into her arms and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Suddenly, Happy flew up and grabbed her and before she realized what was happening she was zooming out of the tunnel, through a burst of light, and into the sky.

She looked around her. There was nothing but sky and the wind blowing in her face.

She was flying. _She was flying!_

She spread out her arms and grasped at the sky.

"This is incredible!" She yelled.

She watched as the landscape blurred beneath her. She recognized the places where she had camped the nights before on her hike to the location of the lamp.

Finally, she saw the beach where her boat was waiting and pointed it out to Happy.

"Aye sir!" He zoomed down and when they several feet from the ground, promptly dropped her into the sand.

Lucy spit out a mouthful and glared at the cat.

"Hahaha! Looks like were even!" She looked up and saw a laughing Natsu.

"Hmpf." She sat up and dusted of as much sand as she could.

Natsu made himself comfy in front of her and Happy went and sat on his shoulder.

"Ok, so wish number one complete. What's next? You should really think bigger that last one was too easy."

Lucy looked at him in shock. "What?! Ok, first of all you didn't even do anything. You had to rely on your cat, so so much for awesome power-"

"Hey! You haven't seen nothin' yet" He protested.

"-and secondly, I never wished to get out of the cave, you did that all by yourself."

"I-" Natsu looked at her dumbfounded as realization crossed his face. Lucy smirked.

Her pointed at her. "You tricked me!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't say tricked so much as persuaded."

"Whatever you can't do that again ok?" He looked away miffed.

"Fine, fine. Shake on it?" They shook hands. Lucy noticed how warm he was. _A fire being._

Satisfied with their agreement, Natsu smiled. "So what now master? I mean you have some phenomenal cosmic power at your disposal, what are you going to do with it?"

Lucy looked out over the blue water. "Well, I wasn't lying earlier about this world not having magic or dragons anymore, and I want to find out why."

She looked over and found Natsu grinning at her.

She scrunched her face, "Also don't call me master, it's weird."

"Ok, what do I call you?"

"My name's Lucy. Call me Lucy."

"Ok Lucy, what should our first adventure be?"


End file.
